prepare to meet thy doom'
by morgan mayfair
Summary: Hook befragt ein weiteres mal die Seherin der schwarzen Burg, die ihm einst seinen Untergang prophezeite


**'...prepare to meet thy doom'**

('Wenn das Ticken der Uhr verrinnt

Wird auch Deine Zeit vergehen...

Den Tod bringt Dir Jener,

Der jung, unschuldig und herzlos ist...')

* * *

Er war gekommen, ein weiteres Mal sein Schicksal zu erfragen.

Schwer atmend erklomm er die letzten Stufen zum Nordturm und warf einen letzten Blick über die weggebrochene Mauer, zurück auf die tosende See. Dunkel war sie, und der Horizont verschwamm mit dem Meer, während gelbe Blitze über den Himmel zuckten.

Dann öffnete sich über ihm der Himmel zur Gänze, grau und bedrohlich, denn das Dach des Turmzimmers war schon vor Urzeiten weggeweht worden, die Mauern halb abgetragen vom Zahn der Zeit. Niemand in Nimmerland hatte die Schwarze Burg jemals anders als im Verfall begriffen gesehen – außer vielleicht den Geschöpfen, die hier hausten, und die erzählten nichts von der Vergangenheit. Aber hier war es, wo die Hexe ihn stets empfing, beim Schein eines kleinen Feuers, das in dem Kamin an der Wand entzündet war und im Wind unruhig flackerte.

Als er den Raum ohne Dach betrat, zuckte ein weiterer Blitz über den Himmel und er sah sie an die halbe Mauer gelehnt dastehen, ihr blondes Haar im Wind wehend. Für einen Augenblicke erleuchtete der Blitz ihre bleiche Gestalt und ließ ihre hellen Augen funkeln, und sie schien ihm wie ein Geist, in dem kein Funken Leben mehr verweilt. Unwillkürlich jagte ihm dieser Gedanke einen Schauer über den Rücken, denn jedem lebenden Mann sind Geister gleichsam eine Ermahnung an die eigene Sterblichkeit. Dann aber hörte er ihre Stimme aus den Schatten und wusste, das sie dieser Welt so verhaftet war, wie er selbst. 'James Hook sucht mich abermals auf in dieser sturmumtosten Nacht, um meinen Spruch zu hören. Was will er diesmal wissen?'

'Tritt zuerst aus dem Schatten, Meresger – was andere vertreiben mag, schreckt mich nicht.'

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen trat sie aus dem Schatten, hinein in den Schein des Feuers, der ihr weißes Gewand geisterhaft erstrahlen und das Diadem in ihrem Haar funkeln ließ. Aber schnell wurde sie wieder ernst, als sie näher trat und ihn unverwandt musterte. Sie legte den Kopf schief und strich sich abwesend eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

'Froh war die Kunde, die ich dir vor so langer Zeit brachte, nicht. Dennoch kehrst du immer wieder hierher zurück, obwohl die Bilder, die du durch mich siehst, grausam sind.'

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

'Im Moment sehe ich nur dich...' meinte er.

'Spiel' nicht mit mir, James Hook.' In ihrer Stimme schwangen Verärgerung und Belustigung mit. 'Ich habe zuviel gesehen, als das ich für solche Scherze Verständnis hätte.'

Lachend zog er sie an sich. Sie wehrte sich nicht gegen seine Umarmung, aber er spürte doch, wie kalt ihre Haut war und das sie sich niemals für ihn erwärmen würde – nicht erwärmen konnte. Seufzend ließ er sie los.

'So ist jeder auf seine Weise verdammt.'

'Niemand kann seinem Schicksal entgegenwirken, das solltest du inzwischen wissen. Was nun, bist du nur hier, um mich zu verärgern, oder willst du etwas von mir wissen?'

'Sag mir nur, ob sich das Bild gewandelt hat. Wie kann ich Pan töten?'

Meresger wandte den Blick von ihm ab, Traurigkeit stand in ihren grünen Augen. 'Du weißt, ich spreche immer wahr. Und auch wen ich dir gern etwas anderes sagen würde, wäre doch alles eine Lüge – denn das Bild hat sich nicht verändert. Du wirst Pan nicht bezwingen können, denn wenn das Ende naht, wird auch das Ticken der Uhr ein Ende finden.'

'Das Krokodil...' flüsterte Hook; 'Also wird sich deine Prophezeiung doch bewahrheiten.'

'Ja. Wann hätten sich meine Prophezeiungen nicht bewahrheitet... Leider.' Er sah Tränen in ihren Augen, Tränen, die sie niemals weinen würde, wie er wusste. Lange schon hatte sie es aufgegeben, um die Verdammten zu weinen.

Hook wandte sich ab, ging zur Mauer und blickte hinaus auf die Weite, die sich vor ihm erstreckte und in der Himmel und Erde im Sturm vereint schienen. Er blickte hinaus auf die Ruine, die sich unter ihm ausbreitete und sah die Wesen, die sie beherbergte. Sie waren zahlreich, dunkel und allein in ihrem Reich der Schatten. Ohne dass er es bemerkte trat Meresger zu ihm und er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihre Arme um seine Taille schlang und ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken lehnte. Sie spürte den warmen Samt an ihrer Wange und konnte sein Herz schlagen hören, selbst im Tosen des Sturms.

'Niemand kann seinem Schicksal entgegenwirken. Ich nicht – selbst du nicht.'

'Dann ist dies wohl das letzte Mal, dass wir uns begegnen.'

Meresger merkte, das er leicht zitterte. Und dennoch würde er kämpfen – bis zum Ende. Sie ließ ihn los und fasste ihn an der Schulter, so dass er sich umdrehen und ihr in die Augen sehen musste. Und obwohl er ihren forschenden Blick erwiderte, sah sie doch Angst in seinen Augen, die die Farbe von Vergissmeinnicht hatten und so irritierend waren, selbst für sie.

Wie konnte sie sich anmaßen, einem Mann zu sagen, dass es für ihn kein Morgen geben würde?

Ja, dachte sie, jeder von uns ist auf seine Wiese verdammt.

Ihre bleichen Hände vergruben sich in seinem Haar, als sie sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn küsste. Wer ist grausamer, fragte sie sich, der, der ihm dieses Schicksal bescheren wird oder ich, die ich es ihm offenbarte?

Obwohl ihre Haut kalt war, weil sie bereits lange kein Mensch mehr war, ließ er erst nach einiger Zeit von ihr ab.

'Du solltest jetzt gehen. Ich kann nichts mehr für dich tun.'

Er nickte stumm und wandte sich zum Gehen, aber sie hielt ihn ein letztes Mal zurück und strich ihm zögernd über die Wange. 'Eines noch: Ich habe die Anderwelt nie geschaut; vielleicht werden wir uns wieder sehen, wenn sich die Welten gewandelt haben.'

Einen letzten gequälten Blick warf er ihr zu, der sich ihr direkt ins Herz zu bohren schien, so das sie sich abwenden musste, weil sie ihn nicht länger ertragen konnte.

Hätte er sich aber ein letztes Mal umgewandt, bevor er endgültig die Stufen hinabstieg, fort von seiner einsamen Prophetin, hätte er die Tränen gesehen, die über die bleichen Wangen der Hexe liefen und im unsteten Licht der Blitze glänzten.

* * *

01.09.2004

Morgan Mayfair


End file.
